The Actor Who Has Never Performed Before
Chapter 6 of Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden. Synopsis Maxwell and Clara Amherst worry about the mental health of their daughter Carole when she tells them that her brother Augustus has become an actor who dresses like a , a white lie told to her by Shadow Jones. On the streets of the city, New York Police Department officers Eva Campbell and Tony Howard are on the lookout for mutants. And down in the sewers, Donatello Hamato learns of Renoir's superior mutant healing ability and wants to harvest more biological samples from the young mutant. But a fuse fails, and Donnie must set out in broad daylight to quickly replace it before his lab runs out of backup power and he loses all his active experiments. Donnie finds a fuse in a junkyard, but is spotted, targeted and pursued by police. Fleeing bullets above ground and gas canisters thrown into the sewers, Donnie emerges at a school playground and desperately snatches young Carole Amherst to use as a human shield—Carole believing the turtle to be another actor like her brother Augustus. But Donnie is betrayed by his own instincts when he protects Carole from harm and takes a police bullet in the shoulder. The injured turtle carries the little girl with him through the sewer, where he contemplates killing her as a failed hostage. But his attempted murder reminds him uncomfortably of the time his brother Leonardo killed their father Splinter, and he spares Carole's life, deciding instead to carry her back through a gas cloud to take her somewhere further away from his lab where he can leave her on the surface while minimizing his lab's discovery by humans. Carole is safely found and the incident is reported on the news, where Carole provides an accurate description of Donatello. The report is watched by each of the Hamato brothers along with Renoir and Shadow, and Donnie's brothers are dismayed by his actions. Though Carole is reunited with her parents, she takes ill and is rushed to the hospital for gas inhalation. Back safe in his lab, Donatello has replaced the fuse, and ponders how accurate Carole's description of him as an "actor" really is—he believes this entire reality and its people are a fraud, and that soon he will be able to drop his act and forcibly reclaim the reality Leo took away from him. Donatello isn't merely a cold and antisocial person—the last 17 years have turned him into an evil, psychotic mad scientist. Characters * Augustus Amherst / Renoir * Carole Amherst * Clara Amherst * Maxwell Amherst * Eva Campbell * Donatello Hamato * Michelangelo Hamato * Raphael Hamato * Tony Howard * Shadow Jones Pages MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Title.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 2.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 3.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 4.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 5.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 6.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 7.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 8.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 9.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 10.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 11.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 12.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 13.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 14.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 15.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 16.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 17.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 18.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 19.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 20.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 6 - Page 21.png| Transcript * /Transcript }} Category:Chapters